Summary of Work: This project is concerned with optimal management and scientific description of the total BLSA population, which includes, as of 9/30/98, 1170 active participants (586 women; 584 men), 567 inactive (236 women; 331 men), and 764 deceased (103 women; 661 men). At present, 12% of all active men, and 18% of the active women, are African American. Participant Management. Between 10/1/97 and 9/30/98, 486 participants visited the GRC for the regular 2- to 2 1/2-day visit. This includes 44 new participants (8 white; 36 minority), and 56 formerly inactive participants. A high priority is systematic follow-up, and re-enrollment efforts directed at partially active participants, and attrition prevention strategies targeting currenting active participants. Sarah Holmes, Ph.D. joined the LSS as Project Director for follow-up, and began telephone interviews in FY98. Thus far, 108 interviews haave been completed. The new transportation program for local participants is successful and cost effective. Dr. Holmes is conducting survey research with active participants to collect data pertinent to subject retention, and working on strategies for minority recruitment. The BLSA's 40th annversary in February 1998 was celebrated with a reception at the GRC, and production of a video, which was mailed to all participants as part of a celebratory anniversary package. Operationally, two changes have been made: the visit interval is now age-related, rather than every 2 years for all ages, and the stanrdard visit length is 2 days, rather than 2-1/2 days. Deceased Participants. Currently there are 775 deaths in the BLSA (671 males; 104 females). On file are death certificates for 94% of the deceased, physician and/or hospital reports for 38%, and autopsy reports for 17%. Cause of death information is kept current by LSB staff with the cooperation of two staff physicians from LCP and LCS who assist with cause-of-death coding according to a system developed at the GRC and using all available death information. In addition, cause of death is coded according to the standardized NCHS coding system using only death certificate information.